pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Play Cards (zzzzz)
Let's Play Cards is a Netgame created by zzzzz. It began on June 5, 2010, and is infinitely run in one thread. __TOC__ Gameplay In Let's Play Cards, a randomly selected player is chosen to play a game. Each game uses just one deck of cards, and the top prize is always $250,000. Each game also has a minimum prize of $1,000. After this, 12 hours are given for more people to sign up to be part of the player pool (recent players must wait for three rounds to finish before reentering their name). Occasionally (a 1 of 10 chance per game), the "Luck of the Draw" bonus may appear for a player. If he chooses to accept it, the prizes will be doubled, although the game will be harder to win. Games Currently, there have been five games created for Let's Play Cards. Diversity In Diversity, the player must find all four different suits out of twenty cards. The suits are not evenly distributed; instead they are distributed as follows: *Hearts: 10 *Clubs: 5 *Diamonds: 3 *Spades: 2 To win, the player must find all four suits in ten turns or less. Payouts are as follows: *4 Cards: $250,000 *5 Cards: $200,000 *6 Cards: $100,000 *7 Cards: $50,000 *8 Cards: $25,000 *9 Cards: $10,000 *10 Cards: $5,000 If the player does not win, they receive either $1,000 for having 2 or 3 suits, or $25,000 for having all hearts. High or Low This is the classic game of higher or lower. If the contestant is correct, the game moves on. If he is incorrect, a life is lost (there are three lives; if all are lost, the contestant receives his winnings and the game ends). Cards that are the same are discounted, and the contestant gets a new card, although cannot change their pick. To pass the first level, the player must guess four cards correctly. Each level decreases by one card until the fourth level, at which point all levels have one card. Payouts are as follows: *0 Levels Passed: $1,000 *1 Level Passed: $2,500 *2 Levels Passed: $5,000 *3 Levels Passed: $10,000 *4 Levels Passed: $15,000 *5 Levels Passed: $25,000 *6 Levels Passed: $50,000 *7 Levels Passed: $100,000 *8 Levels Passed: $150,000 *9 Levels Passed: $200,000 *10 Levels Passed: $250,000 Add 'Em Up The Dealer gets four cards, all of which are hidden. The player starts out with two cards, and has the opportunity to win up to four more by guessing which of two cards is higher (both being the same is a win; if correct, the player receives this higher card). Then the values of the player’s cards are added up (Jack=11, Queen=12, King=13, Ace=1). The Dealer’s hand is then shown and added up. If the player’s hand is equal to or below the Dealer’s he loses and wins $1,000. If his hand is higher in value than the Dealer’s then the payout is determined by the point difference: *1-2 Difference: $5,000 *3-4 Difference: $10,000 *5-6 Difference: $25,000 *7 Difference: $50,000 *8-9 Difference: $100,000 *10-11 Difference: $150,000 *12+ Difference: $250,000 Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows